


have you seen my face? (the look in my eyes?)

by malignance



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie, F/M, but a more fun version bc i wanted a more chaotic dark josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: Sebastian gets called in as a last resort.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	have you seen my face? (the look in my eyes?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of in sebastian's pov that's why i'm using everybody's actual full first names instead of their nicknames sldkjg

"And how exactly do you think _I'll_ be able to get through to her when none of you lot have been able to?"

Elizabeth was tucked securely in bed, face ashen and heartbeat quiet, like she was there but not at the same time, writhing in pain but unable to scream, and all because Josette had refused to let the black magic _go._

Sebastian had thought about killing her after taking one look at Elizabeth's state, but then Alaric had locked her in a separate room and said to them all, stony-faced, "I'll talk to her. I'll figure it out." and that had been that.

That had also been three hours ago, and two member rotations ago. When Alaric had first re-emerged, solemn and tired, Hope had went in and tried to finish what Alaric started, only to come out just as dejected. Landon had been the most recent attempt, but he'd come out empty handed too. 

Somehow, after all those failures, Sebastian gets tossed into the mix.

"Maybe she'll open up to you and talk to you because you're pretty much a stranger to her. I know some people are more comfortable talking about personal things to people they aren't as close to. Maybe Josie's like that too. It might work."

Sebastian thought those were a few too many _maybes_ for his liking, but figured he'd give it a shot anyway, if only to go through with his original plan of killing her.

That was, at least, until he stepped through the door.

He hadn't been expecting much, honestly.

He only had vague, blurry memories of Josette (curtesy of having his attention focused on her sister instead). What he remembered though, was nothing like who was sitting in front of him now. This Josette was black hair, black veins, all black magic, and yet she was smiling so serenely at him, as if completely at ease, nothing like a witch with the entire world under her fingers (though he's sure that's _exactly_ what she was).

"Well, hello there." She greets, almost like she's welcoming an old friend. "I'm surprised they sent you in here."

Sebastian follows her cues, acts as blasé as she is while he drapes himself in the arm chair across from her. "So was I. They said there was a possibility you might be more willing to chat with someone you weren't so familiar with, with someone who was like a stranger to you."

"Oh, you're here to chat? I figured you would've come to try and kill me."

A beat of silence passes, before Sebastian is choking out a surprised bark of laughter.

" _Try?_ You say that like you're confident I wouldn't succeed."

Josette's lips curl into a half smirk.

(Sebastian fights back the thrill of attraction he feels shoot up his spine.)

"I'm powerful, so much more than I was before. I'm not going to let this go that easily, and not because of you of all people. You were powerful once before, too, weren't you? You should remember what this feels like."

Those words make Sebastian feel all sorts of things at once. Excitement, because he knows _exactly_ what she's talking about and wants to see that power for himself. Fury, because of the insinuation that he used to be powerful and wasn't anymore. Grief, because he's beginning to realise she'd willingly let Elizabeth rot if it meant she could keep her newfound power. Guilt, because he's tempted to just _let her._

And still, even though she's created this raging storm behind his chest, she's still sitting there calm and nonchalant, like she's waiting for him to make his next move.

(And still, even though he's almost certain he's half in love with Elizabeth, he's still sitting there intense and frenzied, like he wants nothing more than to swallow her whole.)

"I don't just remember _,_ I _know_. My strength is not something to underestimate."

He's standing now, anger written so clear across his features. He knows she probably expected this, wanted this from him even, but can't help but rise to the taunt anyway.

All she does in response to his threatening tone is shrug slightly, as if saying _I guess so._

Sebastian is torn between wanting to tear her throat out and kissing her so hard she forgets how to speak.

"You're out of practise. I could break you in half." She says, all soft and sweet, as if she wasn't telling him to his face that she thinks she could kill him. "I won't, though, so don't worry."

He loses himself this time, doesn't bother holding the anger back, instead charging forward and wrapping his hand around her neck, pulling her up and pushing her against the wall hard enough that the room echoes with a loud _cracking_ noise.

Except, it's not the back of her skull making that noise, it's the bones in his arm being broken in several different places. This kind of pain he can almost stand, but then she's breaking the bones in his other arm too, and he has to take a step back, hissing slightly because he knows this is a battle he's already lost.

"Fuck." He grunts, trying his best to ignore all the pain coursing through his body.

Josette coughs, her hand reaching up to feel around her neck for any oncoming bruises. "For a second I kind of thought you were going to kiss me."

Sebastian chokes on nothing in particular, blinking up at her in shock.

"I'm in love with Elizabeth."

(God, he hates how it sounds like a lie.)

Josette merely grins at him, knowing and sly and _unbelievably_ alluring _._ "I know what you want, Sebastian."

She steps in close now, and he sucks in a breath and waits for her next move.

(He absolutely does _not_ think about how good his name sounds coming out of her mouth.)

"And what is it you think I want?"

She leans in even closer. Not close enough to touch, but just enough to drive him a little bit crazy.

"Power." She whispers, smiling. "And I'm it."

*

Alaric knocks on the closed door fifteen minutes later.

No one is there to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> sebastian: [arms broken, ego brusied, in an excruciating amount of pain]  
> josie: hey :)  
> sebastian [arms broken, ego bruised, in an excruciating amount of pain, and suddenly inexplicably horny]


End file.
